


Nobody's Lord

by That_Brat_Bravat (MrSpears)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpears/pseuds/That_Brat_Bravat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight AU where Ciel does not regain his family wealth and estate. Rather, in order to get his revenge he has to start from the ground up - as an orphan on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Lord

Rain hit the street, dragging filth into the gutters. Ciel looked down and watched it swirl around his bare, grubby feet. He attempted to wiggle his toes, but they were too stiff with cold for him to get much movement from them. 

He had not yet tried to talk to the man beside him. The demon, who was still so new to this world that the smell of Sulphur had not yet worn off his skin. 

Ciel kicked at the puddle, flicking dirty water off the tops of his feet. His palms were grinding into the wet cobblestones, his fingers frozen to the bone as well. He didn’t want to be out here. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be wrapped up in a nice, warm blanket. He wanted to sit by the fire and drink tea while his mother told him stories and brushed his glossy black hair. There needed to be at least one hundred strokes before he could go to bed. 

“It is raining.” Ciel said under his breath. 

“It is England.” Was the demon’s reply. 

Ciel shifted his weight, dragging his feet through the puddle. Eventually, he would find the will to stand. 

“I want to go home.” He said. To what, he didn’t know. The Phantomhive estate was ash. His noble parents had been reduced to nothing but charred bones and damned souls. 

“In the event that one cannot go home,” the demon pondered, “where does one go?” 

Ciel shrugged. There was a relative or two he could contact, in theory, but he didn’t know how. Furthermore, he did not know exactly who had been involved in the conspiracy that was responsible for razing his patrimony. Right now, he trusted no one. 

The only thing that Ciel knew for certain was that someone had wanted his family erased. They had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure he disappeared, as well. For him to resurface now only days later would be nothing short of disastrous. They would make sure he vanished again and this time, he would not return. 

Besides, there was nothing left for him to claim. The estate had no doubt been devoured as soon as Vincent Phantomhive was declared deceased. His lawyers and accountants would have torn it into pieces, scattering amongst relatives, friends, shareholders… Ciel wasn’t entirely sure of how it all worked, but recovering all of the lost wealth would be impossible. As for rebuilding the estate… why make a castle from a sepulcher? 

He wanted revenge. But he had to be clever about it, or he was not going to survive. 

His palms were stinging. He realized he had been digging his nails into them. 

Ciel hissed with the pain and unclenched his fists, flexing his sore fingers. He could feel the demon’s red eyes boring into the back of his head. He did not know what to make of this creature who bore an uncanny resemblance to his dead father. It was equal parts comforting and unsettling. 

“You have not told me your name yet.” Ciel sneered, dashing the back of his hand across his face in annoyance. His eye, where the contract seal had been placed, was swollen and red. It itched something awful. 

The demon reached down, graceful hands grabbing hold of the child’s frail wrist and lowering it away from his face. 

“You will only rub grime into it.” The demon said. 

Ciel sighed in irritation. 

“My name is whatever you wish it to be.” The demon said coolly, not for one moment shedding his calm demeanor. 

He had said as much earlier, but Ciel kept hoping he would change his mind.

“Sebastian, then.” The child said after pondering for only a moment. “Your name is Sebastian.”

The demon lifted an eyebrow, as if wondering where that came from. Ciel shrugged, and smirked.

“I had a dog named Sebastian once.” He explained.

The demon lowered his brow. Thoroughly unimpressed. 

Sebastian placed his hand against chest, his fingertips touching his lapel. He bowed from the waist. “Yes, my lord.” 

“I am no one’s lord.” Ciel scowled, kicking at the puddle again. His numb toes hit cobblestones, sending a dull stab traveling up his foot. “Not yet. One day, I will be. But not now.” 

Sebastian allowed a slight smile. 

“Very well then, _bocchan_.” He said. “Or are you no one’s master, either?” 

Ciel shot him a look. “I am _your master_.” He said. “You are the only thing lower on this street than I, dog.”

With that, Ciel pushed himself up onto his feet. 

“Let’s go.” He said. “We need to find somewhere to stay.” 

Sebastian did not argue. He fell into step beside his young master, black and somber as a shadow.


End file.
